


Love triangles

by second_writer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_writer/pseuds/second_writer
Summary: As the Blue Pegasus members pay a visit to Fairy Tail, a drinking contest between Gray and Lyon gets Lyon more than he bargained for.





	Love triangles

Gray was quite drunk. Maybe a little too. Maybe much too. He didn’t quite care anyways. The blue pegasus guild members had come by and that, of course, had winded up being a cause for celebration and rowdy bar fights. He and Lyon had been unfortunate enough to get tricked by Cana for a round of drinking disaster. He could, of course, easily have refused. There was no beating Cana and they all knew that. His competitiveness wasn’t fierce enough to be bothered by a loss like that. Maybe Natsu would be too competitive to reject, but he wasn’t. But then, tonight, Lyon had been there as well. Acting every bit his usual irritating, self-confident, smirky self. From the moment he arrived Gray couldn’t help but feel frustrated, continuously aware of the pest hanging around. Said pest, however, seemed to have no such troubles, as he had attached himself to Juvia right away, hardly a glance coming Grays way. Until Juvia attached herself to Gray with the same kind of devotion. 

And thus, when Cana asked and he should have refused, Lyon instead offered a contest on who’d get drunk fastest, claiming to Juvia that he’d show her he was better. Of course, Gray wasn’t losing to that bastard. So, right now, he was already so drunk he couldn’t possibly count how much he’d had anymore. Not to say Lyon looked like he still counted either. He was already quite as naked as Gray had been since their tenth drink, and looked rather flustered. 

And okay, shit, maybe he shouldn’t be kissing Lyon senseless in the middle of a busy guild hall, but damn it all. That bastard had asked for it. He’d actually had the guts to ask for advice on how to get Juvia to like him. Like Gray was just giving Juvia up. Like Gray had been giving his attention to this bastard all night long just to get used as a stepping stone. Oh no, he was going to get this bastards head back in their game. SO, he pulled in deeper and ran his hand down Lyons back drawing trails of frustrated ice crystals. He could feel his senior shiver and curse into Grays mouth, granting just enough access for the ice mage to take things even further. With no small satisfaction he felt Lyon startle and struggle to suppress his reaction. He could feel the soft surrender of a moan on the lips he tasted. Having his adopted brother controlled for the moment he turned his head lightly to look over Lyons shoulder, right into Juvia’s wide opened eyes. 

Good. 

He drew back just a little and before Lyon had a chance to regain his senses he moved to the ear and whispered: “You just got her attention, use it.” Then he gave one playful lick and left, cuz fuck it he still had some pride. And despite the fairly shocked faces of all fairy tales members and the annoying sway in his step, he was quite pleased with himself. Tonight’s battle was doubly won. He had seen the desire in Juvia’s eyes, unwavering, and he was really fairly certain that Lyon wouldn’t be ignoring him again.


End file.
